


Home Alone

by papakun



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, alone in the dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papakun/pseuds/papakun
Summary: Minako comes home to find only Akihiko in the lobby.





	Home Alone

“Where have you been?” Akihiko questioned as he saw Minako enter the dorm. This was his usual greeting. He was always curious where his girlfriend went after school when she wasn’t with him, but she never actually told him. She usually just said hi and went to her room or turned and went out the door. 

“Akihiko-Senpai,” Minako greeted, her usual smile appearing on her face. “Where is everyone else?”

“They all went up to their rooms, I assume they are studying for midterms,” He gave Minako a sly smile, “Shouldn’t you be studying too?”

Minako gave a small smirk of her own, “I got the top of my class last exam Senpai,” She sauntered over to Akihiko, settling herself on his lap, “I think I deserve a break.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, “A break? I don’t think so,” He teased as he started tickling her sides.

Minako couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her lips, “Akihiko!” She exclaimed, her entire body starting to fidget. 

Akihiko knew all her ticklish spots and he was going to hit every single one. Minako’s laugh was one of his favorite sounds on this planet, he loved hearing it. Especially when he was the one making her laugh.

“Aki! Aki!” She breathed out, continuing to laugh, “Stop!! Please!” She begged. Her laughter still ringing throughout the lobby.

He slowly stopped tickling her, and just kept his arms around her waist pulling her close, “Fine, but only because you called me Aki.”

“Is that all I have to do to get you to do what I want?” She questioned, rolling off his lap and out of his arms. “I just have to call you Aki?”

Akihiko turned his body slightly to better face Minako, who was sitting on the cushion next to him. “That’s not what I meant.”

Minako turned herself towards him, pulling herself back onto his lap except this time she was straddling him, “Are you sure about that Aki?” Minako whispered into Akihiko’s ear, pressing a light kiss to his lobe. “Are you really sure?”

Akihiko felt his face start to heat up, “Minako, remember where we are,” He warned, but let his hands rest on her back anyway. 

“Don’t pretend you want me to stop Aki,” She murmured against the skin of his neck before placing light kisses there, “I know exactly what you like.”

Akihiko definitely felt himself blush, “O-okay Minako, you made your point,” He stuttered. His breathing was starting to get a little ragged and he knew something inside was stirring. They were in the lobby. Anyone could walk in. He did not want someone to see them in this compromising of a position.

“I don’t think I have,” Minako said, moving her lips to Akihiko’s adams apple. She nipped at it slightly, earning a soft moan from Akiko. She continued her teasing, moving from his adams apple to the other side of his neck to his jaw, and finally ending on his lips. “I really don’t think you want me to stop Aki.”

She was right. As soon as Minako finished talking Akihiko forced their lips together. He wasn’t going to let her have the upper hand the entire time. He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. 

He felt her arms make their way around his neck as she melted into him. He could feel her completely relax and it made him smile into their kiss. He loved when she relaxed, she was also in control of every situation but when they were together she could let him take the lead.

Akihiko turned them over, so he was on top and they were laying on the couch. He pulled away from her lips and started peppering her face with kisses. “I. Love. You. So. Much” He said in between kisses.

Minako started giggling again, a blush falling over her face, “I love you too!” She responded, soaking up the attention.

Akihiko finished his assault on her face before sitting up, “Now, do you want to go to my room?”

Minako nodded, “But you have to give me a piggyback ride!” She demanded, letting another giggle escape.

Akihiko shook his head, “You are perfectly capable of walking Minako.”

“Please Aki!” Minako begged, pouting her lips slightly.

Akihiko couldn’t resist, her let her onto his back and started heading towards the stairs. “You’re lucky I love you.”

He felt Minako snuggle close as headed up the first flight of stairs and he couldn’t have asked for anything more. He was clearly the lucky one.


End file.
